


Jealous Guy

by Mariss95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Established Olicity] Felicity runs into an ex boyfriend. Oliver doesn't take it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here goes another response to a tumblr prompt:  
> “Established Olicity together at Verdant, Felicity runs into an ex boyfriend of hers.” Sent by everylastline
> 
> It doesn't contain spoilers
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a Friday night and the club was packed, as usual. A throng of bodies danced close to one another. Felicity stepped into the main floor eyes scanning the crowd.

This wasn’t her scene. Except for a frat party she’d been dragged to by a friend in college –in which the pot brownie incident happened–, she had stayed clear of this clique. It wasn’t dancing she disliked, but the loudness of the place and the complete lack of inhibitions men displayed when approaching her. Being drunkenly hit on wasn’t on her list of favorite things. It was kind of ironic that now she spent most of her nights in a club, though in the much preferred confines of its basement. Still sometimes she had to come up in search of Oliver when he did his routine rounds to keep up appearances. That’s how she found herself edging the bar, mentally calling for him.

“Felicity?” a familiar voice called from behind her, though not the one she was praying for. She turned around and faced him. He gave her his boyish smile, dimples showing. He looked exactly the same. 

“Seth.”

* * *

 

Oliver went around the club shaking hands, smiling for pictures. From all the fronts he had to put in his life this was his least favorite. He went through the motions, fake smile in place, until he spotted Felicity across the room. He excused himself from the people surrounding him and headed her way, heartfelt smile now on his face. He walked swiftly through the crowd, eyes set on her. Then she laughed, her head throwing backwards in joy.

His eyes wandered around her, brow furrowing, until they landed on a boy or, more importantly, the boy’s hand on her arm. Oliver took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, his nails digging the inside of his palm, the memory of Felicity’s rage the last time he had gone possessive over her all too clear on his mind. When he got a grip on himself, fake smile back on place, he stalked towards them, his hand coming to rest comfortably on the small of her back.

A shiver raced down her spine at that first contact, recognizing him without need to turn around. As their current situation downed on her she froze, set her arm free of Seth’s hold then turned her head to see his reaction. Oliver stood tall, his jaw tight, lips tugged up in a smile that looked genuine enough for the untrained eye, but she could see right through it.

“Felicity?” he said evenly, deadly stare fixed on the third party.

“Oliver this is Seth, an old friend from college” she said stumbling through the words. _Old friend_ was an understatement, but words failed her under pressure. Oliver’s eyebrows rose in surprise, knowing the truth hidden behind those words.

Much to his chagrin, they had discussed long ago their past relationships. While he had a slew of fleeting romances and broken hearts on his record she only had a few names on hers, only one being of great importance: Seth Gabriel. They had met in college and been dating for two years when they graduated. Then she had taken an offer to work for Queen Consolidated, thus moving to Starling city, and breaking the guy’s heart.

Oliver recovered faster than her. “I’m Oliver Queen” he said puffing his chest, his right hand outstretched. Seth shifted awkwardly on the spot and shook his hand. Felicity could tell from his pained expression that Oliver was using more force than necessary. Then he leaned slightly forward, eyes trained on Seth and said “Felicity’s boyfriend”. Though he looked calm neither Felicity nor Seth missed the warning in his voice.

With one final tug of his hand that made Seth wince Oliver stepped back. Seth looked nervously between them and tried to lighten the mood, though his tone came more accusatory than pleasant.

“Guess you’re the one to blame for Lizzy here moving to Starling back then.”

“Guess so” he replied, as Seth’s smile flattened.

Felicity’s eyes were boring a hole through Oliver’s head, anger bottling up inside. Still he smiled brightly at her ex-boyfriend, feeling quite accomplished, and slid his arm around her waist, pressing her more firmly to his side. A minute passed as the tension grew until she broke silence, not being able to take it anymore.

“Seth, I’m so sorry but we actually have some work to do right now” she said, sounding apologetic, Oliver’s smile widening at her phrasing. “But we should get a coffee one of these days, to catch up” she finished, a smirk on place as she felt Oliver tightening his hold on her in protest.

Seth eyed her warily but felt safe enough to muster an “I’d love to”.

“Great” she countered cheerfully and passed him her new number.

“I’ll call you” he said, giving her a warm smile. Oliver watched their exchange feeling a jealous pang in his chest. “I guess I should go now” Seth said, finally turning back to him.

Oliver gave him a slight nod in approval and watched as he walked away.

“What was _that_?” she hissed calling his attention. “What were you thinking, Oliver? And don’t play coy with me because I could read the threats being passed.”

Oliver faced her, brow furrowing. He hadn’t been _that_ bad. The last time something like this had happened he had practically growled at the guy, scaring him away in a matter of seconds. He smiled at the memory of Felicity’s high school boyfriend scurrying away terrified. She tugged at his arm, nearly dragging him to back of the room where they were hidden from the crowd. He followed silently, mentally preparing for the onslaught that was coming his way.

“I was nice” he smiled coyly.

“Nice? Like you were to Eric?” she replied sarcastically.

“That was different. That guy was hitting on you. He was practically undressing you with his eyes” he argued, that part of the memory he would rather forget.

“That doesn’t mean you have to go full arrow on them!” she muttered, eyes looking around for witnesses.

He took a deep breath and taking her hand led them through the secret door. Once inside he secured the entrance as she stormed down the stairs, the clicking of her heels echoing in the emptiness of the lair.

He took his time, shrugging off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves as he approached her.

“Felicity” he started, as he reached her side. She kept her back turned toward him, arms crossed against her chest. He placed a hand hesitantly against her arm and she spun around to face him.

“Don’t. Don’t Felicity me, Oliver” she snapped at him. He looked taken aback.      “I saw that whole intimidating act…” he raised his eyebrows and mouthed ‘ _act?_ ’ slightly hurt. He had been dead serious. “And what was that ‘guess so’ you through at the end? You practically declared that we’d been together ever since I started working for your company. Do you know how that makes me look?”

“I don’t know _Lizzie_ , why don’t you tell me what you meant when you gave him your number and practically begged him to ask you on a date? Right in front of me!” he countered, feeling bothered himself. Had he been thinking straight he probably wouldn’t have said that, or at least phrased it differently.

She was at a loss of words and took a step backwards. He shook his head and tried to approach her but she moved away from his touch. Silence stretched between them as they both calmed down.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, the previous playfulness in his tone gone. “I acted on instinct, that’s what I do. I got carried away; it’s just… seeing you with him it sparked something in me, and when you told me who he was. I just snapped.”

“Why did you?” she countered, voice barely a whisper.

“Because you loved him, enough to consider taking that ring.” He said, painful eyes meeting hers. “In that moment I remembered the way you talked about him, how you’d smile simply at your memories together, that you made a list of pros and cons of marrying him.”

“Oliver, I didn’t. I wasn’t going to marry him. That list was just to remind myself why that was a crazy idea.” She shared, walking towards him. “Years ago I loved him and yes, the memories I told you about were nice. But there were many others that weren’t so great; otherwise I wouldn’t have chosen to come here”. He looked puzzled so she went on. “I had other offers, after college. Your father’s being one of them. One of the best, but I had options, closer to him. But that night when he got down on one knee and popped the question I knew I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t ready, I didn’t love like that… So I went away. We crossed paths in Central City a few years back, sort of cleared the air. I haven’t heard from him since, until tonight.” She finished, her hand coming to caress his face, fingers tracing the worried lines on his forehead.

“I’m sorry” he said, their eyes locked “Are you still mad at me?”

She sighed “I’m not mad at you. I wasn’t, I’m just… frustrated I guess” He looked at her, a deep furrow between his brows

“It’s just that I basically paraded myself in front of the world that night, when we went public. My picture was on the paper, for God’s sake! I thought after that night you wouldn’t feel the need to mark your territory like this” he started to complain, but she stopped him pressing a palm to his chest. So he waited as she struggled with her words. “It’s flattering that you want people to know we are together and I like that we are out there now. Trust me, it makes it a hell of a lot easier to chase women away when they keep throwing themselves at you… they sure keep doing that a lot, relationship or not” she rambled on, momentarily losing her train of thought. “My point is I’m all in, in this, us” she said, signaling between them, “so I can’t for the life of me understand why you won’t trust me with other people.”

That’s what was bothering her? That he didn’t trust her? His features softened as he met her eyes. She was nipping at her lip nervously. He cupped her face and gently caressed her cheek, his thumb easing her lower lip from the tight grip.

“You know I trust you; with my secret, my memories and with myself. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression I didn’t… It’s them I don’t trust” her lips parted, as she aimed to defend her old friend, but the words got swollen as his mouth fell on hers.

At first he simply brushed his lips lightly over hers, trying to convey how serious he was. But he quickly got carried away, the feel of her deeply intoxicating. His tongue traced her lips demanding entrance, which she gladly granted. One hand left her face and roamed down her side, settling in her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands weren’t idle either. Fingers tangled in his hair; her other hand clutched at the thin material of his shirt.

She was the first to pull away for much needed air. Their shallow breaths mingled as he rested his forehead on hers, their eyes locked. He smiled tenderly at her, the corners of her lips rising in response.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, his breath ghosting her lips. She ran her fingers against the back of his neck and nudged his nose with hers, a smile playing on their lips. He was forgotten.

“I’m not going anywhere” she said.

“Neither am I. I love you” he whispered, before pressing his mouth to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat. He had said those three little words to her countless times, but it still took her breath away. They had spent almost two years hiding from each other, sharing only a handful stolen moments of affection. But once they gave up fighting those feelings it had been heavenly.

“I love you too” she sighed as they pulled away. Their eyes met, there was nothing more to say. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They stood there lost in time until her computer chirped.

She broke free of his embrace and looked back to the screens, where an alert for a perp they’d been shadowing flashed brightly. Oliver took a deep breath knowing they’d be working tonight. Entwining his fingers through hers she led the way to her desk, where she plopped down on the chair. He leaned against the table and silently watched her work, smiling because she was his, and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
